What Happened To You ?
by sheerio1864
Summary: During practice one day Ryoma got a phone call that changed his life forever but not for the better. The Regulars just want to know what happened to their Kouhai. (pairings maybe added later)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, this is my first fanfiction so please be nice^^**

**disclaimer: i don't own ****The Prince of Tennis **

* * *

Ryoma didn't know what he was supposed to do. Just a few minutes ago he got a phone call that changed his life forever, but not for the better. Right now he was running down the street trying to get home as soon as possible. He could hear his teammate's voices behind him. Ryoma was faster than everybody thought he was, he was almost home already.

He saw Nanako already walking down toward the car you could see the tear marks on her face she looked over and saw him, nodded and got in the car. Ryoma ran a little faster and hopped in the passenger seat and they drove away from the place that they both knew that they weren't coming back to for a while. All because of a phone call.

* * *

**Regular's POV**

They didn't know where their beloved baby boy was going. They were all watching a match between Fuji and Inui when Ryoma's cell phone rang. He quickly picked it up, before Tezuka could give him laps, Ryoma turned away so they couldn't see his face but then they saw him tense. They all heard him say, in a voice that they never heard before, a very quiet "okay, I will be there as soon as I can." By then the match had stopped and they were all watching him.

They watched Ryoma slowly shut his phone and turned around walked over to where we were standing and grabbed his things. He looked up at us and you could see the hurt in his eyes but there was also a small fire in his golden eyes, but he still looked like he was about to cry. "ummmm I have to go home bye, " he said to them.

Before they could say anything Ryoma ran. Ran as fast has he could, by the looks of it. They never saw him run that fast before. They were worried so they all ran after him and by the time they caught up they saw him jump into a car which Momo recognized as his cousin, Nanako's, car started to drive away. They didn't know what just happened and they didn't know that they wouldn't see Ryoma for a long time. And it was all because of that phone call.

* * *

**I know that this is short but i will try to make it longer in future chapters and this is supposed to just be a prologue to get you interested.**

**Thank You for reading PLEASE REVIEW :D **


	2. Chapter 2

**hi, everybody i felt obligated to update because of all of the positive feed back i received so here is the new chapter and ITS LONGER ENJOY! ! ! ! **

* * *

**Time skip 3 years**

Ryoma didn't think that he would come back to Japan this quick, but right now, he was in his car on his way back to Seigaku. Only this time he was going to the high school. He almost wasn't allowed to come back. His grandfather was very adamant about him staying with them that he didn't need to go back to high school he was already smart enough, but his grandmother had softened his grandfather up enough to let Ryoma go to school during the year. Although he had to come back on vacations unless it was something important and when he meant important he meant very important. Also he was only allowed to finish high school, not go to college. But that was fine for Ryoma he only wanted to finish high school because that is what his mother had always wanted, for Ryoma to have a social life knowing what he had to become in his near future. Even though neither his mother nor his father could have predicted that Ryoma would have had to face his fate much earlier than they had expected. The reason that his grandfather didn't want him to go back to school was that Ryoma had already graduated high school when he was ten and got his doctorate in business/ communication and a minor in medicine. But he needed and wanted to go to school to fulfill his mothers wish. So here he was on his way to high school entering the eleventh grade, he was going to skip a grade because he still didn't want to stay there as long as he had to.

When he got there he was about 40 minutes early, Ryoma had to go see the principle and get his schedule. Then he had time to relax. Yes, this was not the normal Ryoma who was usually late for everything and always slept in for as long as he could, but it's different now. After he got his schedule he headed to the roof to take a nap like the old days but on a different roof. After what seemed like only a few minutes the first bell rang indicating to the students that they only had five minutes to get to homeroom. Ryoma got up from his spot and starting walking to his new class. Even with him being 40 minutes early to school he was still late even if it was only by a minute or two.

He knocked on the door and the teacher came out "hello, you must be the new student. Well come in and introduce yourself" the teacher said to Ryoma. As we walked into the room the teacher spoke" alright class we have a new student today he has been out of the country for a while so please be nice to him, and he also skipped a grade so he is a year younger than all of you." "Echizen Ryoma," is all Ryoma said because he didn't feel the need to say anything else, they all pretty much knew who he was. Especially two of them, when he did a quick look around the class and saw that he was in the same class as two of his old teammates Momo and Kaido. When Ryoma said his name Momo quickly looked up from doodling on his paper, stood up and yelled" HOLY SH*T ECHIZEN WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN," at this Kaido looked up and you could even see his eyes widen in the slightest.

He didn't even think that Momo would have recognized him because he has changed a lot in the past three years; he is much taller and his hair has grown out down to his shoulders so he pulled it into a small ponytail at the bottom of his head and his bangs shaped his face;. He also got his ears pierced three times, twice on each lobe and his cartilage on his right ear, which then he connect the cartilage to his lobe with a chain. His grandmother said that he looks more mature. While his grandfather just flat out disapproved, but when has Ryoma ever gave a crap about what people thought of him. As Ryoma walked passed Momo he didn't say anything and just sat in his seat. Momo shot him a look that said 'we WILL discuss this later' and when Ryoma looked over at Kaido he got the same look. Ryoma only sighed, put his head down on his desk and closed his eyes. He knew he would have had to face this problem sooner than later when he came back to Seigaku. But he was still hoping that it would be the later. And with that Ryoma fell asleep and if the teacher saw him, he could always just blame it on the jet lag.

**Momo's POV**

Momo knew that something was going to happen today. He just had a weird feeling. This feeling started when he was on his way to school. He still rode his bike and it's still the same route because Seigaku high was only a little bit further down the road than Seigaku middle. Every day for the past three years Momo rode pass Ryoma's house hoping that one day he would see lights on. That he would hear somebody yelling at Ryoma telling him Momo was there to pick him up. Finally seeing Ryoma run out of the house still putting on one of his shoes while quickly making his way toward the bike. But today that didn't happen and it hasn't happen for a very long time. He was in eleventh grade now along with Kaido and would be graduating next year and all of his senpai's were graduating this year. They were afraid that they would never see their Kouhai again. So as always Momo still went to school even without Ryoma on the back of his bike.

He had a feeling that today was going to be a long one and it was still only homeroom. The teacher was making his morning speech, when there was a knock at the door. The teacher told whoever it was to come in and in stepped some punk looking kid with a bored look on his face. The teacher said to be nice to him because he was younger and then he said his name, and the name that came out of his mouth I thought that I would have never hear from the kid that was standing in front of me right now. Echizen Ryoma, was what he said I couldn't believe my ears Echizen Ryoma! "HOLY SH*T ECHIZEN WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN," he yelled at the same time he stood up the little brat didn't even answer him only walked past and sat down. Momo could only stare at Ryoma like he had three heads but the teacher yelling at him for swearing got him out of his little funk just in time to give Ryoma the stare of a life time, before Ryoma fell asleep. Now that was the Ryoma he knew. Momo shot a glance at Kaido who simultaneously look at him and they both knew what each other were thinking…' WE HAVE TO TELL EVERYBODY ELSE, RYOMA'S BACK.'

* * *

**okay well that's it for now i hope you like it AND THANK YOU TO EVERYBADY WHO REVIEWS and just to let you know updates will probably not be this frequent because school and such but i will try to update quickly thanks or reading PLEASE REVIEW **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everybody, here is the new chapter i hope everybody likes it **

**Disclaimer: i do not own ****The Prince of Tennis **

* * *

When the bell rang Momo sprinted out the door, down the hall, and up the stairs to where the seniors classroom where. He ran to the first room on the right and slammed opened the door. Everybody that was in the room turn to stare but Momo didn't care he only had one thing in mind. Momo quickly walk up to the people he wanted to see. He grabbed Eiji's wrist and Kawamura's, then started to drag them out of the room "come on you have to see this you wouldn't believe me if I just told you." He yelled back to the people still in the room.

They just shrugged and followed Momo down to the junior's floor. Wondering what he was so excited about.

So while Momo was doing this, Kaido had a different job. He had to keep Echizen in the room and not let him leave, although this was fairly easy because he was still asleep on his desk. He knew that his job was almost over because he heard footsteps clamoring down the stairs and down the hallway he heard Momo yelling. Why couldn't Momo just be quiet for once in his life?

Then he heard a groan over on the other side of the room, all of Momo's yelling must have woken Echizen up. When Echizen lifted his head and you could tell that he didn't know where he was for a second or two. Then recognition hit his face with a slight widening of his eyes but then it quickly disappeared as he stood up, grabbed his bag and headed to the door. Kaido got in front of the door and blocked Echizens way. Echizen looked up at Kaido and said "Excuse me I have to get home now I have things to do and I am already late." "Sorry, Echizen but I can't do that, you have to wait here until Momo gets back which I think is going to be right about now." Kaido quickly stated to Echizen.

Then right after he said that, the door opened and in came Momo barreling into Kaido then they both fell to the floor along with Eiji and Kawamura who Momo was dragging behind him. At this moment Echizen jump up and over the pile of his Senpai's and started to walk in the opposite direction of which Momo and the others came. Calling out behind him "Mada Mada Dane."

After everybody in the hallway heard this one statement they froze, only one person they knew said that phrase. "Echizen" Tezuka called out to the boy whose back was to him and his teammates. "What do you want Senpai as I told Kaido senpai a little while ago I have to get home I have things to do and people to see and I am already late."Echizen plainly stated as he stopped walking at the end of the hallway.

"Echizen, we only want to know where you have been all this time, you owe us an explanation, you just upped and disappeared that day and now you back and you are going to leave without telling us what happened to you we were worried Echizen." Tezuka strongly said echoing down the hall to the boy who visible flinched a little in remembrance of that day three years ago.

"I am truly sorry Tezuka senpai but I really do need to leave rather quickly, and I know that it has been a long time since we last saw each other, you all will probably find out sooner or later what happened. I will tell you all next time when I have some time to talk but I can't right now because I don't think I can even face you all now. So I will take my leave and get my act together, but I will see you all tomorrow and hopefully then we will be able to sort out some our problems. Good bye." And with that Echizen turned down that hallway and started walking away.

All of the regulars were in shock what the hell happened to their baby boy in these three years that he had been away from them. He had talked in such a regal, mature tone, that all of the regulars were lost in his voice. It sounded so sad and tired.

The only one to snap out of his trance was Eiji who quickly ran down the hall to where Echizen turned and yelled at the top of his lungs "Ochibi are you joining the tennis team again, you have to!" Everybody went quiet and listened to hear the faint reply "Of course I will, I haven't changed that much in the time I have been away, but I might be a little rusty." Then with that the regulars knew that even though Ryoma changed both the way he looked and sounded a little part of him on the inside was still the Ryoma they all had grown to know and love those years ago.

* * *

**sorry for the slow update and apologies in advance for slower updates because the next two weeks will be very busy because of midterms and study for those midterms i will try to update sometime this week but if not the next update will probably be at the end of next week **

**thank you to everybody who reviewed and Favorited **

**R&R **


	4. Chapter 4

**hi everybody sorry for the long wait i am glad to say that i didn't fail my midterms but that is all i going to say. thsnk you to everybody who reviewed, favorited, and followed. i hope that you enjoy this chapter :D**

**warning: swearing **

**disclaimer: i do not own ****the prince of tennis**

* * *

**Regulars POV**

Everybody was so glad that Ryoma was going to join the tennis club. Even though they still had a suspicion that Ryoma wasn't going to tell them what happened tomorrow? They were all just happy that Ryoma came back to them and wasn't too changed. They all still had that nagging thought in the back of their heads that Ryoma wasn't okay and was just making up a facade but if that was the truth then they would still be there for Ryoma through thick and thin.

* * *

**Ryo POV**

He couldn't believe that just happened. He didn't want to see them this soon he had only just gotten back and he knew that they were going to ask a ton of questions. He didn't know how he was going to handle it. He hasn't seen any of his old friends since the accident. He's been so busy he hasn't had any time. Adjusting to schedules, going to meetings, making deals when he was only 13 it has gotten easier but it was still hard. Now he had to do all of that and still go to school. He hasn't played tennis a lot maybe only three times in the past three years. He wanted to play more but every time he tried he could only think about his dad and then he couldn't do it. He would always end up crying but he had cried too many times he just couldn't cry anymore. It just wasn't physically possible for him. Also he only had Kevin there to play with him. Kevin was the only person that stayed with him. Even though Ryoma didn't show it he was actually a little sad that he had to leave him behind.

That's also why he said that he would be a little rusty because he hasn't played. He didn't know how he would be. This was all running through Ryoma's head as he walked home. Right now home was an apartment but it wasn't a shitty apartment it was actually really nice. His grandmother wouldn't let him pick out his own house she had to pick it out for him. So of course it turned out like this she couldn't let her only grandson live in a rundown apartment when he could live in a very big and very expensive apartment and he was only one person living in it. When he finally got home he took the elevator to the top floor and unlocked the door with his key he saw a pair of shoes by the door and immediately got into defensive mode. He wasn't going to let what happen to his parents happen to him.

He went through each room quietly and quickly he didn't find anything wrong. He went to the kitchen and saw some dishes in the sink and saw that some of his food was gone from the fridge. Ryoma thought that it was extremely odd that someone who might be trying to kill or rob a person would stay around and eat from the victim's fridge. As he made his way upstairs he could hear the shower going. Okay that was really weird. He worked his way over to the bedrooms. Looked into his room and nothing seemed wrong and then he went over to the guest room and saw a lot of luggage everywhere. What the hell ,so this random person snuck into his house ate is food, and then decided to just move in and take a shower. Oh this dude is going down. Ryoma walked to the outside of the bathroom and opened the door slowly. This guy wouldn't have any idea what was going to happen to him. No one and he meant no one broke into Echizen Ryoma's house. Ryoma grabbed the toilet cleaner and was ready to hit the guy senseless when the man started singing. It was at the top of his lungs in English too.

Ryoma immediately recognized the voice. "WHAT THE FUCK, KEVIN" he said even if it wasn't loud it was full of killer intent. And the man in the shower now identified as Kevin stop singing and everything got really quite. Ryoma swung the stick in his hand back and then forward as fast as he could. And hit Kevin directly in his side. He fell to the ground with a thump. Ouch that sounded like it really hurt but Ryoma didn't care. "What the hell are you doing in my apartment, how did to get in, did you pick the lock or something!" Ryoma said this as he turned around to hand his friend a towel, he didn't want to see his friends junk. After putting the towel around his waist Kevin stood up and pulled back the shower curtain with a hand on his side and the other hand rubbing his head. "Owww Ryoma I'm sorry and no I did not break into your house your grandma gave me a key before I left to come here. She thought that you might want a friend…," at this he broke out into a smile from ear to ear, "…and guess what?" "What?" Ryoma said in a bored tone. "I am going to school with you tomorrow, we are going to be in the same class, I'm going to join to tennis club with you, and I am going to be living with you, isn't that great. We're going to be together all of the time!" Ryoma just sat on the toilet to let what Kevin said sink in. Why him what did he ever do to deserve this freakish hell. Although on the inside Ryoma was glad that he didn't have to be alone all of the time. That he had someone there to help him that knew what he went through. "Alright but if you say anything about what happened to them there will be consequences." Ryoma said as he looked at Kevin. Kevin's smile slowly faded away as thing got serious" yeah I know and I hope that you wouldn't even think that I would do that to you because you are and always will be my best friend."

* * *

**okay well thats it for now i hope to update some time next week now that i not so busy**

**please review it makes me want to update faster **


	5. Chapter 5

**SORRY, I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN LIKE A REALLY LONG TIME AND I AM REALLY SORRY... well here is the next chapter i tried to make it longer than the others so i hope that you like it **

* * *

That night Ryoma and Kevin talked a lot. Ryoma told Kevin about his friends. He started with Tezuka, he said that he was very kind but strict and only wanted the best for his teammates. Ryoma also warned Kevin to not go against what Tezuka says or else he would have to run like a bazillion laps and the number goes up every time you try to disagree. Then he talked about Oishi, how he was like the mother of the team. If there is anything wrong with you he will freak out and ask if you're okay, and how it was really nice to know that someone really cares about your wellbeing. Ryoma warned Kevin about Inui, he told them that he would get a whole bunch of information about you by just watching you and after he met you he would go home and research you. He said how Inui wasn't one of the regulars but still one of their close friends. He was more of a trainer, he cautioned Kevin about Inui Juice and how deadly it was.

Just like Inui, Ryoma told Kevin about Eiji's glomps. Oh all of the glomps, whenever he walked into a room that Eiji was in the same room he almost got hugged to death. He told Kevin how Eiji was like a cat. At this Kevin smiled because he knew how much Ryoma liked cats and how much Ryoma like one himself. Ryoma like to sleep pretty much where ever he was. He also liked attention even though he would never admit it. That's another reason why he loved tennis because when he played all eyes were on him and he loved every minute of it. That's why with the years that Ryoma has been away he has been slowly slipping into depression no one really paid attention to Ryoma unless it was during a meeting or some other event. Kevin hoped that coming back to Seigaku would cheer Ryoma up, and it seemed like it was working so far. The look in Ryoma's eyes as he talked about his friends was just spectacular even though it wasn't much and they still held a lot of pain and sadness. This was only evident when he was alone with Kevin. Everywhere else he had an indifferent look in his eyes. He hasn't seen that joy in Ryoma's eyes in a long time.

When Ryoma told Kevin about Fuji Kevin had to admit that he was a little scared.

He told Kevin of how much of a sadist Fuji was. How he would blackmail people to find out things, and to get other to do his bidding. He told Kevin to try and avoid becoming Fuji's new "toy." When Ryoma talked about Momo, Kevin kind of got a little jealous. Ryoma couldn't have another best friend. Along with Momo, Ryoma talked about Kaido and how was really harsh on the outside but was a giant softy on the inside. It was nice to know what he was up against when they went to school the next day. When they went to bed that night Kevin was thinking about how he would make his amazing entrance as he drifted off to sleep. While at the same time Ryoma was having trouble getting to sleep he really didn't want to go. He knew that his friends were going to ask question and he told that he would tell them everything tomorrow and he didn't think he was ready but at least Ryoma had Kevin with him now.

* * *

The next day Ryoma woke up before Kevin. Which was to be expected Ryoma didn't sleep as much anymore probably only 4 hours a night. He just couldn't sleep any longer, he had nightmares and sometimes to medicine he took didn't work as well as it did other times and last night was one of those times. To get his mind off things he decided to make breakfast. Yes, the Ryoma Echizen was about to make food by himself, but don't be fooled he was only capable of making really easy things. For an example today he was making… cereal… yeah I tried to warn you. Ryoma was not the best chef in the world but did know the basics unlike his father who could have literally burned cereal, which is not impossible because Ryoma saw him do it once. He heard a really load thump and knew that Kevin was up now. He then heard some groaning and a door slam. While he was pouring orange juice he saw Kevin come into the room with his new school uniform put on messily. Muttering something about stupid Japanese people with their stupid uniform. They both sat down at the same time and started to eat, Ryoma was eating slowly carefully chewing each bite, then he look up and saw Kevin staring at him. "What?" " Aren't you forgetting something," Kevin stated quietly.

Ryoma knew what he was talking about so he nodded and stood up and walked over to the cabinets. He opened it and took out two bottles of medicine, one was for his depression and the other was so he didn't get too tired from the other pills. He took out two pills for his depression and one to stop the symptoms of the other. He put away the bottles and brought the pills over to the table. Slowly he swallowed each of the pills.

After he was done Ryoma looked back over to Kevin "happy now."

"Overjoyed, are you okay," Kevin looked concerned. "Yeah I'm fine just didn't get much sleep that's all. Now come on we have to leave now if we want to get to school on time," and that was the end of it they didn't talk about that anymore because they both what the other was thinking. They each went and got their bags both school and tennis. "I wish we had time to play before practice today," Kevin said to no one in particular. When they reached Seigaku, Ryoma brought Kevin to the office so he could get his schedule even though they already knew that he had all of Ryoma's classes. After that they walked to their classroom, when Ryoma walked in Momo and Kaido look up, stopped arguing and made their way over to Ryoma.

"Hey Echizen who is this," Momo asked as he pointed at Kevin. At this Kevin pushed Ryoma behind him "I am Kevin Smith, Ryoma's childhood friend it's nice to meet you," Kevin told Momo as he extended his hand to Momo. Even though the gesture seemed nice and friendly Ryoma could see how his friends looked at each other and could see a rivalry brewing. Momo returned the gesture "It's nice to meet you Kevin I'm Momoshiro Takeshi I hope that we can become good friends, mom pointed behind him, and this is Kaido Kaour."

Right after that the teacher came into the room and told the class to settle down. Everybody sat down and left Kevin just standing in the middle looking like a lost puppy. The teacher looked up and saw Kevin just standing there "Um excuse me but are you the new student." When she said that Kevin looked up and gave a giant smile and just rubbed the back of his head, "yeah I am." "Well then come up here and introduce yourself then you can go and sit behind Ryoma, he's the kid that is sleeping." The teacher told him. Kevin talked as he walked "okay then hi everybody I'm Kevin Smith and yeah as you can probably tell by my name I am from America and Ryoma and I are like BFF's…." Ryoma looked up sharply and glared at Kevin. "… and that's about it haha." Kevin finished again rubbing the back of his head; it was a nervous tick of his.

The day went by like normal which meant Ryoma sleeping through pretty much every class. When the bell rang everybody was pretty sure that Ryoma was narcoleptic. Kevin stood up and stretched holy crap he hasn't sat that long for a really long time, he walked over to Ryoma too wake him up, he didn't really want to wake him up because he knew how much Ryoma needed sleep but they had tennis practice. Momo and Kaido were waiting at the door, and they walked to practice together. Ryoma didn't know what he was going to do, he didn't know how he was going to react when he actually had to play hopefully he could just play only Kevin today but maybe he could get Tezuka to give so many laps that will last the entire time that would be even better.

* * *

**alright well that's it i wanted to thank everybody that reviewed/ favorited/ followed so PLEASE ...**

** v**

** v v v**

** R&R **


End file.
